


Honey

by Raelynn



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidental Flatmates, F/M, expressions of love, in a very sherlockian way, sherlock also likes honey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelynn/pseuds/Raelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from tumblr, this one from Anon: Ok, so this is a bit more elaborate than just a one word, but I always thought that Molly would struggle to find a 'nickname' to call Sherlock while in a relationship, so... how about him reacting to her accidentally saying "Honey" (that's your word, do something wonderful with it as always) out of context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

Molly stood in the kitchen of Baker Street, notepad in hand, staring into the half-bare cupboards. 

“Tea,” called Sherlock from the sitting room. “We need tea.”

Molly jotted it down on the list, and then glanced into the cupboard again. “We can get some honey.”

She was in the middle of writing that down when Sherlock appeared in the doorway. “Did you...did you just call me ‘honey’?”

Molly turned to him, confusion on her brow. “Um, no?”

“You did,” said Sherlock slowly. “I asked for tea, and you said ‘We can get some, honey.’”

Molly laughed and walked over to him. “No! I said ‘We can get some honey.” Because I like honey in my tea. I would never presume to call my temporary flatmate ‘honey’. I just wanted to have the things I like here while we’re stuck sharing the flat while mine is fumigated for the bedbugs.”

She paused, shaking her pen at him, “The bedbugs, I might add, I picked up from the horrible hotel you made us stay at for that case last week.”

Sherlock nodded. “Well, it is my fault, which is why you’re staying here. But I wasn’t actually complaining.”

Molly froze, “What do you mean?”

Sherlock stepped closer to her, running a hand along her cheek. “I rather like the sound of you calling me honey.”

Molly’s eyes grew big as he leaned down, bringing his lips within reach of hers, but not closing the gap. “That is, if you don’t mind.”

Molly smiled, and leaned forward, pressing her lips gently to his. “I can see we need to have a conversation...honey.”


End file.
